christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Armageddon (Left Behind)
The Battle of Armageddon is a futuristic conflict portrayed in the Left Behind series by Timothy LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. It is based on the evangelical interpretation of the Bible's Book of Revelation and occurs in Har Megiddo, Israel. The battle begins when Global Community Supreme Potentate and Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia sends out for all the military hardware and armed forces of Earth and umbrellas them into the G.C. One World Unity Army. As prophesied, a global earthquake levels all islands and mountains, talent-sized hail falls, and the cross of Christ appears in the sky. Jesus himself returns, annihilates the Unity Army, and establishes his thousand-year kingdom. The Battle Nicolae Carpathia assembles the armies of the world to fight against the people of Israel. This comes at about the same time as the Euphrates river dries up, an event that is the sixth Bowl Judgement. As prophesied in the Bible, God destroys New Babylon with fire from heaven. All the believers are spared. The GC Unity Army attacks Jerusalem, breaking the peace treaty between the Antichrist and Israel, many believers are involved in these attacks. They include Tsion Ben-Judah and Cameron "Buck" Williams. In the meantime, Rayford faces possible death when the Unity Army surrounds Petra and is ready to kill all remaining believers. Tsion and Buck are killed when the Global Community forces when the Holy City is overrun. Rayford Steele is critically wounded, and may soon face death. The final Bowl Judgement comes, when God sends 50 lb (23 kg) hailstones hurtling toward the earth. The believers are near death as the Unity Army faces possible victory. Rayford Steele, severely wounded, lives to see the sign of the Son of Man, a cross of lightning in the sky. The Unity Army still charges towards Petra, determined to annihilate all rebels to the Global Community. When all hope seems lost and all the believers are nearly killed, Jesus Christ appears in power and glory, followed by the believers he raptured seven years ago, slaying all the Global Community forces with the Word of God. After the Global Community is destroyed, he sets his foot on the Mount of Olives, and he sets up his 1000 year kingdom. There he sentences Nicolae Carpathia, Antichrist, and Leon Fortunato, false prophet, to the lake of fire prepared for Satan and his demons. The last attack in the battle of Armageddon occurs 1000 years later when the The Other Light assembles their armies, a force including billions and billions of people. The people of the Other Light gather their weapons so they can fight against God, surrounding the city of Jerusalem. Jesus, however, stops them by saying, "I Am who I Am," where they and their weapons are devoured by fire. Jesus then personally speaks to Lucifer, shaming him for his acts of evil against God. Lucifer is then cast into the lake of fire. The 'Global Community One World Unity Army ' is composed of the remaining military units from the 10 regions of the Global Community. Armed with the entire world arsenal of conventional weapons, and led by Nicolae himself, the Unity army's mission is to eradicate the last opposition to the GC. They are to destroy The Remnant stronghold at Petra and take Jerusalem as the new capital of the GC. *Strength: *Fleet Crew: Crews of several Aircraft Carriers *Infantry: Millions. *Cavalry: 200,000. *Armoured Vehicles's: Thousands. *Aircraft: Thousands. *Total: Millions. Category:Left Behind